


Group chat

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Group chat, M/M, Smut, just a easy read!, mostly memes, pls enjoy, ur typical fandom group chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NAKAMOTO added you into “HELP ME”





	1. DONS has left the chat

**_NAKAMOTO created a group chat!_ **

****

**_NAKAMOTO added jeffrey_ **

****

**_NAKAMOTO added Taeil_ **

****

**_NAKAMOTO added johnny_ **

****

**_NAKAMOTO added T_ **

****

**_NAKAMOTO added hyuck_ **

****

**_NAKAMOTO added markkkk_ **

****

**_NAKAMOTO added money sicheng_ **

****

**_NAKAMOTO named the group “HLEP ME”_ **

**_NAKAMOTO named the group "HELP ME"_ **

****

****

[MON 10:02]

 

 **T** : what do you need help with???? doyoung??? what did you do???????

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : oh right yeah that guy exists

 

**_NAKAMOTO added DONS_ **

****

**DONS** : who the fuck

 

 **DONS** : what the fuck u want

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : shut the fuck up u look like a paprika

 

 **hyuck** : you all look like paprikas

 

 **T** : can you explain this yuta

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : i don’t want to listen about algebra

 

 **jeffrey** : yeah no one wants to ur not that special

 

 **DONS** : no offence but i kind of want to get somewhere in life so i'm just going to solve my quadratic equations

 

 **johnny** : you'll never get anywhere in life

 

 **DONS** : wow thanks for the support

 

 **DONS** : i love all my friends

 

 **johnny** : your friends don't love you

 

 **markkkk** : does anyone know how to find the x coordinates??

 

 **johnny** : mark i'm literally sitting next to you you could've just asked you know

 

 **markkkk** : taeil??????????????????????????????????

 

 **johnny** : wow ok fine

 

 **Taeil** : What

 

 **markkkk** : can u come over and help me

 

 **markkkk** : i don't want to resort to asking johnny

 

 **Taeil** : Huh

 

 **Taeil** : Just sub zero into the equation

 

 **markkkk** : what's sub

 

 **johnny** : submissive

 

 **DONS** : substrate

 

 **jeffrey** : subtitle

 

 **T** : stop throwing the poor boy off

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : subscribe

 

 **johnny** : subscribe for more ~soft porn~

 

 **markkkk** : so what does sub really mean

 

 **hyuck** : subway melt with extra cheese, double meat and only lettuce with chili sauce (foot long)

 

 **Taeil** : Substitute, Mark. Don't listen to them. Especially Donghyuck

 

 **markkkk** : oh sweet thnx

 

 **johnny** : i knew that

 

 **markkkk** : but your answer literally says "x is equals to x"

 

 **johnny** : but that's true isn't it

 

 **jeffrey** : shut up johnny

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : ur right shut up johnny

 

 **DONS** : yuta you only want in on this so that you can sound cool and shit

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : i will remove you

 

 **DONS** : never wanted to be here anyway

 

 **jeffrey** : just watched a one minute video of some kazoo kid and i don't regret it

 

 **johnny** : DUDE I LOVE KAZOO

 

 **johnny** : SPEICIAL FRIENDS

 

 **DONS** : special*

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : shut up doyoung

 

 **jeffrey** : SPECIAL FRIENDS

 

 **johnny** : dude did you see the video of the girl whose doll flew into the fireplace

 

 **johnny** : i actually snorted should i feel bad

 

 **jeffrey** : IT WAS THE BEST

 

 **jeffrey** : doyoung this is so you http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtChPB6NjJY&index=21&list=PL7XlqX4npddfrdpMCxBnNZXg2GFll7t5y

 

 **T** : he just opened that video in class and it started playing out loud

 

 **T** : idiot

 

 **T** : did u know that doyoung got into a fight about science once in a youtube comments section

 

 **johnny** : proud to say that i was the one that recommended it

 

 **T** : he even brought hydrolysis into it

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : no offence but what even is that

 

 **T** : just so you know doyoung just muted the group chat

 

 **DONS** : i've been exposed

 

 **DONS** : fuck you taeyong

 

[MON 13:29]

 

 **jeffrey** : lab lab lab lab lab

 

 **Taeil** : What does that mean

 

 **jeffrey** : we have lab now

 

 **hyuck** : stupid paprika

 

 **T** : did you top the class in your physics test, hyuck?? you're the stupid paprika here

 

 **hyuck** : do not measure smartness based on academics

 

 **hyuck** : where's sicheng anyway

 

 **DONS** : he's sleeping and being rich

 

 **money sicheng** : no i'm not

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : have u been reading these texts the whole time??

 

 **money sicheng** : no

 

 **money sicheng** : i saw my name and i clicked

 

 **johnny** : oi yuta

 

 **johnny** : yuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : what

 

 **johnny** : add tenneth

 

**_NAKAMOTO added TEN_ **

****

**jeffrey** : hi tenneth

 

**_TEN has changed his display name to "tenneth"_ **

****

**tenneth** : hi jeffrey

 

**_hyuck named the group "donghyuck"_ **

**money sicheng** : for why

 

 **hyuck** : wait sicheng are you not rich????

 

 **money sicheng** : no i just think that if i put the word money everywhere i might get more

 

 **jeffrey** : how much money do u have

 

 **money sicheng** : like 7 cents

 

 **johnny** : ⛧  ̴̡̨̲̹̭̝̯̰͉͎͓͓̬̥̗̼̝̺̬̘̯͓̯̮̞̮͆̓̽̒̔̉F̷̡̛̮̺̑̍̽̑̓̍̎͛͂́̽̕͠Ȯ̵̢̨̨̥͈̠̰̻̝͙̦̭̬̰͖̥̤R̵̺͎̞̝͉̱̰̣̥̈̒̆͐͑̈̾̿̀̾͘͝Ę̴͖̱͔͍̘̝̯͓̜̹̙̠͛̾̉̀̄̌̇̈́͗̉̾̓̊̆̐̊̒̉̅͋̎̊̒̈́̕Î̴̖̙̩̣̬̙̗̩͙̤͕̣͉͎̍̉̽͒͐̈̑G̵̨͍̰̟̤̖̭̗̖̟͉͖̘͇͍̣̼͓̼̠̭̞͖͙̺͍̜̪̜͌̉͆̀́͑̇́̇̔̾͆͗͐͑̂̽̒̈́͊̋̊̀̚̚̕̚͝ͅͅŅ̵̡̘̲͉̮̼͕̗͈̭̹̾͂̎̕͠ ̵̨̨̛̠̼̰̟̠̳̯̻͇̤̤͎̘̻̪̍̏́̓̾͐͂̈̌̋͋͑̍͑͗̂̿̽̂̍̕͝͝S̸̪̱̃̊̓͛̎̄̏̈́́̒͛̚Ẅ̶̡̫̺̩̹̰̜́͐̋̄̌͂͆̂͛͒͐̅̒̌̆̆͂̈́͗̉̐̎̍͐̒̊̀͋̀̚A̶̧͕̺̝̲̥̘̠̹̠̫̜̭̟̖͔͓̼͇̘͔̯͙͈͗̾̓̑̉̎͆͒̎̈́͛́͐̅̄̿̓̇͑̄̍̐͐̏͋̓̾͘̚̕͝ͅĢ̸̮̯̗̖̖̪̣̬̎͗͠G̸̞͔͍̼̱̖̯͎̩̰̙̲̏̑̄͛̍̿̊̄͑̒͂̍͐̏̚Ę̶̧̨̢͓͚͓͍̹͎̹͉̬̘͍͚͚̘̳͓͉̜͖̟̙̰̦̜̅̈́̓̍͛̆̈́͛̆̋̿̈́͛͆̄̌̎̈́͘͠͝ͅR̶̙̲̲̙͋͌͆̏͋̾̈̐͝Ş̶̨̛͓̜͈̖̜̙̮̤̘͓̠̳̗͈̝̬̯͎͉̣͖̤̓̊̔́͋̌͑̍̉͆̈́̒͗̓͊͊̓̊͛̍̿̚͜͝ ⛧

 

 **T** : WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **_johnny named the group "_ ** **_⛧_ ** **_̴̡̨̲̹̭̝̯̰͉͎͓͓̬̥̗̼̝̺̬̘̯͓̯̮̞̮͆̓̽̒̔̉F̷̡̛̮̺̑̍̽̑̓̍̎͛͂́̽̕͠Ȯ̵̢̨̨̥͈̠̰̻̝͙̦̭̬̰͖̥̤R̵̺͎̞̝͉̱̰̣̥̈̒̆͐͑̈̾̿̀̾͘͝Ę̴͖̱͔͍̘̝̯͓̜̹̙̠͛̾̉̀̄̌̇̈́͗̉̾̓̊̆̐̊̒̉̅͋̎̊̒̈́̕Î̴̖̙̩̣̬̙̗̩͙̤͕̣͉͎̍̉̽͒͐̈̑G̵̨͍̰̟̤̖̭̗̖̟͉͖̘͇͍̣̼͓̼̠̭̞͖͙̺͍̜̪̜͌̉͆̀́͑̇́̇̔̾͆͗͐͑̂̽̒̈́͊̋̊̀̚̚̕̚͝ͅͅŅ̵̡̘̲͉̮̼͕̗͈̭̹̾͂̎̕͠ ̵̨̨̛̠̼̰̟̠̳̯̻͇̤̤͎̘̻̪̍̏́̓̾͐͂̈̌̋͋͑̍͑͗̂̿̽̂̍̕͝͝S̸̪̱̃̊̓͛̎̄̏̈́́̒͛̚Ẅ̶̡̫̺̩̹̰̜́͐̋̄̌͂͆̂͛͒͐̅̒̌̆̆͂̈́͗̉̐̎̍͐̒̊̀͋̀̚A̶̧͕̺̝̲̥̘̠̹̠̫̜̭̟̖͔͓̼͇̘͔̯͙͈͗̾̓̑̉̎͆͒̎̈́͛́͐̅̄̿̓̇͑̄̍̐͐̏͋̓̾͘̚̕͝ͅĢ̸̮̯̗̖̖̪̣̬̎͗͠G̸̞͔͍̼̱̖̯͎̩̰̙̲̏̑̄͛̍̿̊̄͑̒͂̍͐̏̚Ę̶̧̨̢͓͚͓͍̹͎̹͉̬̘͍͚͚̘̳͓͉̜͖̟̙̰̦̜̅̈́̓̍͛̆̈́͛̆̋̿̈́͛͆̄̌̎̈́͘͠͝ͅR̶̙̲̲̙͋͌͆̏͋̾̈̐͝Ş̶̨̛͓̜͈̖̜̙̮̤̘͓̠̳̗͈̝̬̯͎͉̣͖̤̓̊̔́͋̌͑̍̉͆̈́̒͗̓͊͊̓̊͛̍̿̚͜͝_ ** **_⛧_ ** **_"_ **

****

**DONS** : that is fucking terrifying

 

 **johnny** : mark came up with it

 

 **T** : disappointed in you mark

 

 **tenneth** : HEY

 

 **tenneth** : what do we put inside the potassium thing

 

 **Taeil** : We aren’t even experimenting on potassium

 

 **Taeil** : It’s ammonium chloride

 

 **tenneth** : then why does my thing say potassium???

 

 **tenneth** : what do I do???

 

 **tenneth** : add strong sulfuric acid?????

 

 **DONS** : TEN

 

 **DONS** : IF IT’S POTASSIUM METAL DO NOT

 

 **DONS** : DON’T DO IT

 

 **DONS** : FOR GODS SAKE DO N O T

 

 **tenneth** : aww u actually care about me

 

 **tenneth** : ofc I’m not going to do it taeil’s right beside me

 

 **DONS** : IT’S NOT YOU

 

 **DONS** : IT’S ME

 

 **DONS** : WE ARE IN THE SAME LAB

 

 **DONS** : I DON’T DESERVE TO DIE SO YOUNG

 

 **Taeil** : Why would they even have potassium metal in a school? Honestly Doyoung

**DONS** : shut the fuck up

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : doyoung sometimes I really wanna put potassium metal in ur mouth

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : no offence

 

 **DONS** : honestly me too

 

 **jeffrey** : what about ammonia gas instead

 

 **DONS** : shut the fuck up

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : UM IN CHEMISTRY LAB 2

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : TAEYONG JUST GOT KICKED OUT OF CLASS FOR CHECKING OUR NOTIFS

 

 **T** : why does this happen to me I’M A GOOD FUCKING PERSON

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : love u tho

 

 **T** : pls shut up

 

 **T** : yuta this is your fault

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : pls don’t be angry ):

 

 **T** : I’m so angry

 

 **DONS** : he’s not angry

 

 **DONS** : this is disgusting can yall shut the fuck up

 

 **tenneth** : tahts homophobic doyoung

 

 **jeffrey** : hey it’s cool :^) young love

 

 **DONS** : ten shut the fukc up  i like boys

 

 **jeffrey** : every time u say that my heart is happy

 

 **johnny** : why are you so whipped for that… thing anyway

 

 **jeffrey** : idk

 

**_DONS has left the chat_ **

****

**NAKAMOTO** : deep sigh

 

 **T** : jaehyun do you really have to talk about this now

 

 **T** : give him time ok

 

 **jeffrey** : geez louise

 

 **jeffrey** : I’ll just… take note

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : i’ll put him back in

 

**_NAKAMOTO added DONS_ **

****

**DONS** : sorry I was just fucking around on this messaging app and removed myself

 

 **jeffrey** : oh what the hell

 

 **T** : still do the thing I told you to do ok jaehyun

 

 **jeffrey** : yes sir

 

 **DONS** : what thing

 

 **T** : nothing

 


	2. Johnny named the group "yuta came in 6 min"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONS: TAEYONG
> 
> DONS: WHEN ARE YOU COMING

**_T named the group “shut up doyoung”_ **

****

[MON 21:32]

 

 **DONS** : what the fuck did I do now

 

 **DONS** : you just felt like picking a fight didn't you

 

 **DONS** : i didn't come here

 

 **DONS** : to be ATTACKED

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : shut up doyoung

 

 **tenneth** : shut up doyoung

 

 **jeffrey** : never shut up, doyoung

 

 **DONS** : you fuck right off

 

 **jeffrey** : HEY I'M DEFENDING YOU

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : o he went offline

 

 **jeffrey** : smh

 

 **markkkk** : what's happening

 

 **johnny** : friendship

 

 **jeffrey** : friendship is but an illusion

 

**_money sicheng has changed his display name to "_ ** **_思成“_ **

****

**hyuck** : is that a swear word

 

 **思成** : it's my name

 

 **hyuck** : change it it's too confusing

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : can u let him live omg

 

**_思成_ ** **_has changed his display name to "i hate donghyuck"_ **

****

**hyuck** : i like the new name better

 

 **markkkk** : haha i hate donghyuck too

 

 **tenneth** : doesn't everyone

 

 **hyuck** : mark i'll personally come and find you and stab u in the eye with a pencil

 

 **T** : is this what young love is because wow

 

 **T** : it's violent

 

 **hyuck** : SHUT UP TAEYONG

 

 **T** : wow

 

 **jeffrey** : where's doyoung i miss him

 

 **jeffrey** : i miss dragging him***

 

 **johnny** : i miss him***

 

 **jeffrey** : shut the fuck up***

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : wow just admit that u miss him

 

 **T** : where's taeil i miss him

 

 **johnny** : probably sleeping

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : he is

 

 **johnny** : cute

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : why did i even add taeil in here he's too good for all of us

 

 **markkkk** : that is indeed true

 

 **DONS** : why does NO ONE drag yuta when he's like THAT

 

 **DONS** : and why does everyone drag ME

 

 **tenneth** : bc yuta is boring

 

 **DONS** : i hate all of you

 

 **Taeil** : Sicheng I never said I was sleeping

 

 **Taeil** : Sorry I haven't been on

 

 **Taeil** : I had essays to write

 

 **tenneth** : wow he's really next level... he even does his homework

 

 **markkkk** : good job

 

 **Taeil** : Thanks & good night

**Taeil** : Assholes

 

 **johnny** : those words just came out of taeil's mouth

 

 **johnny** : forreal

 

 **johnny** : life is a lie...

 

 **T** : I LOVE YOU TAEIL

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : ...

 

 **T** : are you really THAT insecure huh yuta

 

 **T** : really

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : nah not really

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : can u come over now

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : pls

 

 **T** : yes otw

 

 **jeffrey** : remember to practice safe sex

 

 **T** : shut up

 

 **johnny** : ew yall are so gross

 

 **T** : look at ten and yourself before you say that

 

 **johnny** : yall are gross-er

 

 **T** : it's just yuta that's gross

 

 **Taeil** : Can we keep it pg pls

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : u r still awake????

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : what were u doing then

 

 **Taeil** : Lurking

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : cool

 

 **Taeil** : Goodnight Sicheng

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : goodnight

 

[SAT 07:46]

 

 **DONS** : i hate taeyong and yuta SO MUCH

 

 **jeffrey** : what did they do

 

 **DONS** : come over to my room now and you'll know

 

 **DONS** : they were at it last night and now they're at it again

 

 **DONS** : CAN'T A MAN HAVE HIS SLEEP

 

 **DONS** : YALL ALREADY KNOW HOW THIN THE WALLS ARE

 

 **johnny** : shit can i come over too

 

 **DONS** : no

 

 **jeffrey** : i'm coming

 

 **markkkk** : yall needa go to church man

 

 **markkkk** : thank god my dorm is further away

 

 **jeffrey** : wow they're GOING AT IT

 

 **jeffrey** : taeyong is so fucking loud

 

 **DONS** : EXACTLY

 

 **Taeil** : What's the probability that Jaehyun's over at Doyoung's room but they aren't talking at all and just texting

 

 **Taeil** : One

 

 **jeffrey** : JOHNNY WHY DID U WANT TO COME OVER

 

 **johnny** : are you kidding me

 

 **johnny** : i love meddling

 

 **DONS** : this is so disgusting i'm gonna get kidney stones now

 

 **johnny** : update: yuta came

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : ewww

 

 **markkkk** : you could've made it less direct man...

 

 **jeffrey** : wait if you aren't in doyoung's room where are u

 

 **johnny** : ten's on the other side

 

 **tenneth** : yes hello i have been suffering too

 

 **hyuck** : ugh GROSS

 

 **DONS** : wait can i do this

 

**_DONS removed NAKAMOTO_ **

****

**hyuck** : for why

 

 **DONS** : just because

 

**_DONS added jisung_ **

****

**jisung** : what is this

 

 **jeffrey** : actual hell

 

 **hyuck** : sorry jisung

 

**_johnny removed jisung_ **

****

**johnny** : DUDE NOT THE CHILD

 

 **johnny** : AT LEAST NOT WHILE TAEYONG AND YUTA ARE AT IT

 

 **johnny** : speaking of which taeyong's so hard to please

 

 **DONS** : disgusting

 

 **tenneth** : ya exactly when is taeyong gonna be finished omg

 

 **jeffrey** : TAEYONG!!! YUTA IS TIRED!!!!

 

 **jeffrey** : HIS WHOLE BODY HURTS!!!!! HIS ASSHOLE HURTS!!!!!!

 

 **DONS** : taeyong can you pls chill

 

 **markkkk** : what the

 

 **johnny** : you are not permitted to know

 

 **markkkk** : what i mean is i can hear it from my room

 

 **DONS** : oh my GOD taeyong SHUT UP

 

 **hyuck** : yeah... and mine too...

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : can't relate

 

 **Taeil** : Imagine hearing bed creaking noises from your ceiling. Help me

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : taeil you can come over if you want a break

 

 **Taeil** : You saved my life.

 

 **markkkk** : that was weird

 

 **hyuck** : what was

 

 **DONS** : ugh why is literally everyone fucking right now

 

 **jeffrey** : hey i'm not

 

 **tenneth** : yall go fuck

 

 **DONS** : fuck right off ten

 

 **johnny** : we're not fucking

 

 **hyuck** : stop saying the F word oh my god

 

 **DONS** : TAEYONG

 

 **DONS** : WHEN ARE YOU COMING

 

 **DONS** : it's been a good 6 minutes since yuta came

 

 **hyuck** : why are u timing them

 

**_johnny named the group "yuta came in 6 min"_ **

****

**tenneth** : taeyongggggggggggggggg hurry the fuck up

 

 **Taeil** : Update @ sicheng's room. He lied and we can still hear Taeyong

 

 **jeffrey** : if u come closer u can hear yuta crying out in pain

 

 **johnny** : the poor boy

 

 **johnny** : BIG NEWS

 

 **johnny** : TAEYONG HAS ARRIVED

 

 **DONS** : everyone in dorm block 2 is clapping in relief

 

 **markkkk** : i can still hear them panting is that bad

 

 **DONS** : everyone in dorm block 2 is sighing

 

 **Taeil** : Let's pray that they aren't going to have a round 2

 

 **jeffrey** : YESSSSS taeyong just got up and said he was going to take a shower

 

 **jeffrey** : me n doyoung are literally the happiest we've ever been since kindergarten right now

 

 **johnny** : is it bc ur together?

 

 **DONS** : it's because taeyong and yuta stopped fucking

 

 **DONS** : dumb fuck

 

 **T** : add yuta back into the group chat

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : y r u looking at ur phone in d shower?

 

 **T** : this is yuta speaking

 

 **T** : add yuta back

 

 **T** : taeyong ripped my asshole apart

 

 **jeffrey** : ok wait do u mean it literally

 

 **jeffrey** : bc u should go see a doctor right now if so

 

 **T** : no i don't but no joke my asshole hurts like hell

 

 **hyuck** : TMI

 

 **T** : why are you even here

 

 **hyuck** : why don't you ask yuta why he added me

 

 **T** : dude i AM yuta

 

 **T** : oh wait

 

 **T** : why did i add you

 

 **T** : ADD ME BACKK

 

 **T** : it's like yall are kicking me out of MY HOUSE

 

 **T** : assholes

 

 **T** : WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU NOW

 

 **T** : ok now i know how doyoung feels

 

 **T** : ADD ME BACK

 

[SAT 15:39]

 

 **T** : yuta tells me to tell all of you to add him back

 

[SAT 18:04]

 

 **T** : yuta asks to be added back

 

[SAT 22:21]

 

 **T** : yuta says add him back

 

 **DONS** : taeyong do you know that you can add him back

 

 **T** : yeah but yuta doesn't know

 

 **DONS** : you're great. sometimes

 

 **Taeil** : Wait where's Yuta

 

 **hyuck** : i don't know of a yuta


	3. T added NAKAMOTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeffrey: guys i lost the key to my room
> 
>  
> 
> jeffrey: reception is already closed
> 
>  
> 
> jeffrey: someone help

[TUES 10:32]

 

 **Taeil** : God morning guys

 

 **Taeil** : ***Good

 

 **markkkk** : nah god morning to you too

 

 **Taeil** : I think Sicheng is upset with me for calling him while he was about to win a game

 

 **johnny** : calm down winko

 

 **jeffrey** : wait a minute

 

 **jeffrey** : yuta isn’t in here right

 

 **hyuck** : yes

 

 **T** : speaking of which

 

 **T** : I’m sorry but he keeps pestering me right now

 

**_T added NAKAMOTO_ **

****

**NAKAMOTO** : about fucking tim

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : time*

 

 **johnny** : yuta r u cheating on taeyong who’s tim why u wanna fuck him

 

 **DONS** : someone remove johnny

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : why don’t u do it

 

 **DONS** : i don’t know how this app works ok

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : taeil

 

 **i hate donghyuck** : i’m not mad

 

**_i hate donghyuck has changed his display name to “winko”_ **

****

**hyuck** : omg chill stop changing it

 

 **winko** : who are YOU

 

 **hyuck** : good question

 

 **T** : i just finished my last box of contact lenses how am i gonna walk around in my glasses i look weird in them

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : shut the fuck up u look good in them

 

 **T** : ya right as if i believe you

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : hey u look good with everything on

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : everything including nothing

 

 **DONS** : can you both shut the fuck up

 

**_T has left the chat_ **

****

**tenneth** : omg is he angry

 

 **jeffrey** : lol nah he’s just really overwhelmed it’s grossss

 

 **DONS** : good luck lol

 

 **jeffrey** : for what

 

 **DONS** : nvm i changed my mind

 

 **hyuck** : don’t be a hippo crate

 

 **markkkk** : a what

 

 **johnny** : what what what what

 

 **DONS** : i am Convinced that donghyuck actually has mark’s phone with him all the time and uses mark’s phone to reply to his own texts

 

 **markkkk** : nah his life isn’t that sad

 

 **hyuck** : it isn’t as sad as yours dong

 

 **DONS** : now i remember why i swore to never have kids

 

**_jeffrey added T_ **

****

**jeffrey** : he’s back

 

 **T** : i’m back

 

 **DONS** : why are you back

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : taeyong sucks

 

 **johnny** : ur dick lol

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : not a lie

 

 **jeffrey** : Shut THE FUCK

 

 **johnny** : i’ve been waiting for 10 years to say those words let me LIVE jaehyun

 

 **winko** : huh what

 

 

[TUES 11:11]

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : omg it’s 11:11 make a wish

 

 **DONS** : shut the fuck up

 

 **winko** : money

 

 **jeffrey** : i don’t believe in wishes i once asked for a club penguin membership and i never got it

 

 **hyuck** : #inspirationalquotes

 

 

[TUES 14:43]

 

 **jeffrey** : hey UGLIES

 

 **jeffrey** : except doyoung

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : especially doyoung*

 

 **Taeil** : Personally I don’t think anyone here is ugly

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : except doyoung*

 

 **Taeil** : Don’t put words into my mouth brother

 

 **DONS** : yuta you got a death wish or something

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : no

 

 **hyuck** : u r a dick yuta

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : well u are what u eat

 

 **jeffrey** : one more time and taeyong might leave the group chat again

 

 **T** : already on the verge of leaving

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : TAEYONG’S BEING A HUGE ASS

**T** : what is it bc i’m not sitting next to you

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : exactly

 

 **T** : fine

 

 **DONS** : i hate the both of you

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : well i happen to love us

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : COME TO US FOR GROUP WORK WITH JAEHYUN DOYOUNG

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : i’ll personally drag your skinny ass here

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : bitch

 

 **DONS** : why the fuck would i not

 

 **DONS** : i have no friends besides yall

 

 

[TUES 10:43]

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : TAEYONG COME OVERRRR

 

 **DONS** : yes please go over

 

 **DONS** : don’t go to taeyong’s room

 

 **T** : nah u come here

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : okay

 

 **DONS** : so yall just gonna pretend i don’t exist or something

 

 **tenneth** : ok pls don’t have sex again do it softly at least

 

 **jeffrey** : guys i lost the key to my room

 

 **jeffrey** : reception is already closed

 

 **jeffrey** : someone help

 

 **tenneth** : well you’ve got 9 rooms to choose from but i don’t think you wanna be with taeyong and yuta

 

 **johnny** : you can come over for a #sleepover

 

 **jeffrey** : ur too long it isn’t nice to share a bed with you

 

 **jeffrey** : that sounds weird

 

 **jeffrey** : ur too TALL*

 

 **hyuck** : it seems like you’re looking for someone who’s slightly shorter than you but only slightly with a smaller build and round eyes hmmm

 

 **jeffrey** : and pretty lips

 

 **Taeil** : Is it Sicheng

 

 **jeffrey** : sicheng’s eyes aren’t round

 

 **DONS** : omg stop it and just come over if you want to

 

 **markkkk** : everybody clap

 

 **jeffrey** : who said it was u doyoung

 

 **DONS** : …oops

 

 **DONS** : why are you knocking on my door if it isn’t me

 

 **johnny** : don’t open it

 

 **DONS** : i just opened it

 

 **jeffrey** : hi

 

 **DONS** : what’s wrong with you

 

 **DONS** : take a shower or something

 

 **jeffrey** : I DID

 

 **DONS** : ok then go do something idk

 

 **Taeil** : Why can’t the two of you just talk face to face

 

 **johnny** : taeil

 

 **johnny** : ~slowly~

 

 **johnny** : so when’s the wedding?

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : let’s have a triple wedding

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : omg

 

 **DONS** : shut the fuck up

 

 **johnny** : why are u here shouldn’t you be making out or something

 

 **DONS** : he fell asleep

 

 **hyuck** : wait so you’d be making out if he was awake???

 

**_DONS has left the chat_ **

****

[WED 08:23]

 

 **jeffrey** : i hate myself for falling asleep

 

 **johnny** : i hate u too

 

 **jeffrey** : hey but i’m still here

 

 **tenneth** : where’s doyoung

 

 **jeffrey** : sleeping

 

 **jeffrey** : uugh reception opens at 10

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : kiss him in his sleep

 

 **jeffrey** : is this how u got taeyong to be with you

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : to some extent yes

 

 **jeffrey** : yeah i’m not gonna kiss him in his sleep though i want to

 

 **winko** : huh omg what who’s kissing

 

 **T** : but dude idk when doyoung would be ready you know

 

 **T** : has he established that he liked you

 

 **jeffrey** : that’s… for me to know and for you to find out

 

 **jeffrey** : he woke up

 

 **jeffrey** : he asked me to add him back

 

**_NAKAMOTO added DONS_ **

****

**NAKAMOTO** : welcome back asshole

 

 **jeffrey** : leave some nice messages for him to wake up to lol

 

 **T** : control your eyebrows

 

 **winko** : doyoung your anion tests never work

 

 **Taeil** : Why are you like this

 

 **johnny** : doyoung

 

 **johnny** : ur gross

 

 **DONS** : wow i love everyone here

 

 **jeffrey** : including me???

 

 **DONS** : except jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first time writing a note  
> hi
> 
> i guess
> 
> please leave comments!! and u can ask questions if you'd like i really like reading your comments so don't hesitate to ask or anything!!


	4. johnny named the group “don’t stop the teasing tho i kinda like it”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONS: shut up or i’ll never be honest again

[WED 11:48]

 

 **T** : STOP SPAMMING ME WITH MESSAGES I’M NOT SENDING YOU NUDES

 

 **johnny** : explain

 

 **T** : UHHH

 

 **T** : WRONG CHAT

 

 **jeffrey** : that better be a text to yuta

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : oh my god boy it was a joke calm down i don’t need ur nudes if i can see u irl

 

 **T** : that’s so… gay

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : SAYS YOU

 

 **markkkk** : hyuck tablemate man

 

 **markkkk** : where are you

 

 **markkkk** : someone make him come to chemistry class

**hyuck** : i’m in the cleaner’s closet don’t look for me

 

 **markkkk** : dude what are you doing

 

 **T** : you should be getting an education

 

 **markkkk** : can someone do me a favor and kick the door down

 

 **markkkk** : i’m solving my chemical equations and i i i i’m in the zone

 

 **winko** : can i kill him if i do it

 

 **markkkk** : why is that a question go ahead bro

 

 **markkkk** : oh my god BRO JUST COME TO CHEM CLASS

 

 **markkkk** : DON’T LEAVE ME

 

 **markkkk** : YOU CAN’T LEAVE US

 

 **markkkk** : YOU’RE THE Na TO MY Cl

 

 **hyuck** : leave me alone i didn’t do my homework so i’m rushing it now

 

 **markkkk** : oh my god dude

 

 **jeffrey** : kids nowadays

 

 **jeffrey** : hurry up mark is lonely

 

 **hyuck** : WAIT i just have one last ionic equation

 

 **johnny** : ur triggering my WW2 flashbacks

 

 **markkkk** : HE’S BACK!

 

[WED 14:02]

 

 **jeffrey** : so like. i just hit myself in the head with a frying pan

 

 **jeffrey** : i love food science class

 

 **johnny** : do u hit ur head on frying pans every other day or

 

 **jeffrey** : idk?? how many hits would it take to become as stupid as you

 

 **johnny** : you wish you were me

 

 **jeffrey** : smfd john

 

 **Taeil** : Sorry Jaehyun but I think that’s Doyoung’s job

 

 **T** : he has spoken

 

 **johnny** : omg why are u obsessed over taeil

 

 **T** : he speaks the truth

 

 **T** : take me in as your disciple

 

 **winko** : does anyone want extra rice cake i bought a little too many

 

 **Taeil** : By ‘a little’ he means 5 times too much

 

 **johnny** : omg  what yes wigwig snatched

 

 **DONS** : i am coming over save some for me honey

 

 **hyuck** : the

 

 **hyuck** : ?????

 

**_johnny named the group “WIGWIG SNATCHED”_ **

****

**jeffrey** : everyone here is going to hell

 

 **johnny** : why are you acting like this

 

 **tenneth** : see you there bitch

 

 

[WED 15:59]

 

 **tenneth** : taeyong what’s a fursona

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : HE JUST SPAT ALL HIS WATER OUT

 

 **T** : WHY ARE HTOU ASKIGN ME

 

 **T** : I’M NOT A FURRY

 

 **johnny** : hey

 

 **johnny** : we don’t kinkshame in this group chat

 

 **johnny** : speaking of kinkshame, has anyone seen doyoung or jaehyun?

 

 **markkkk** : doyoung’s in one of the empty classrooms i think

 

 **markkkk** : he was tryna solve some vectors questions

 

 **markkkk** : he almost cried

 

 **johnny** : lol same

 

 **tenneth** : i saw jaehyun lurking around the classrooms just now

 

 **tenneth** : omg does that mean

 

 **tenneth** : ok wait what’s a fursona though

 

 **hyuck** : couldn’t you just have googled it

 

 **tenneth** : right my smart child

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : wait so doyoung is in a classroom and jaehyun is lurking around the classrooms

 

 **tenneth** : rights

 

 **johnny** : lol things abt to get spicy

 

 **T** : omg jaehyun stop being creepy

 

 **johnny** : are they about to have #Hot #Classroom #SEX

 

 **tenneth** : very hot

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : nah they’re both pussies

 

 **tenneth** : have u and taeyong done that before

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : pffffffttt

 

 **hyuck** : a witness: that’s a yes

 

 **markkkk** : your poor underage eyes

 

 **jeffrey** : doyoung and i accidentally switched phones for the whole day and we just realized

 

 **johnny** : would explain doyoung’s “save some for me honey” earlier on

 

 **T** : WAIT ARE UACTUALLY SERIOUS

 

 **DONS** : yes

 

 **DONS** : we have the same phone case

 

 **johnny** : omg no

 

 **johnny** : yall are messing with us

 

 **johnny** : YALL ARE MESSING WITH US

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : it doesn’t make sense how can 2 people be stupid enough to mistake each other’s phones as their own

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : don’t u have different wallpapers and different passcodes

 

 **tenneth** : omg shut up yuta it just means that theyre dating

 

 **DONS** : fine

 

 **DONS** : i’ll tell you

 

 **winko** : finally

 

 **Taeil** : Finally

 

 **DONS** : the truth is…. sicheng and taeil are dating

 

 **johnny** : tell us something we don’t know

 

 **T** : this IS something i don’t know

 

 **tenneth** : come back here don’t avoid the question

 

 **jeffrey** : that’s the truth

 

**_DONS has left the chat_ **

****

**markkkk** : he’s hiding something

 

**_jeffrey added DONS_ **

****

**jeffrey** : we suffer together honey

 

 **DONS** : i

 

 **DONS** : am

 

 **DONS** : NOT

 

 **DONS** : your

 

 **DONS** : boyfriend

 

 **DONS** : give me time omg

 

 **DONS** : don’t stop the teasing tho i kinda like it JUST WAIT

 

 **T** : WHATTHEFUCK

 

 **johnny** : yo man things getting #real in here

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : shut up johnny

 

**_johnny named the group “don’t stop the teasing tho i kinda like it”_ **

****

**DONS** : shut up or i’ll never be honest again

 

 **jeffrey** : today is such a good day i’m gonna get drunk on the rooftop and hopefully fall off it

 

 **tenneth** : doesn’t explain the phone thing

 

 **jeffrey** : just a prank

 

 **tenneth** : oh

 

 **tenneth** : so yall actually talk face to face?

 

 **jeffrey** : we do other things face to face

 

 **johnny** : dude what the fuck you’re worse than yuta

 

 **jeffrey** : don’t compare me to him

 

 **T** : yuta is the definition of disgusting

 

 **T** : jaehyun’s just greasy let the boy live

 

 

[WED 21:01]

 

 **T** : when u come over later

 

 **T** : don’t wear those jeans you wore that day

 

 **T** : wear sweatpants

 

 **johnny** : again, i hope that this is a message to yuta

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : omg ok

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : why tho

 

 **Taeil** : Easy access

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : ahh you make sense

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : taeyong do you not know how to use this app

 

 **T** : not really

 

 **markkkk** : omg get with the times

 

 **hyuck** : grandfather

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : taeyong buy ramen for me plz

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : and help me cook it thx

 

 **T** : no do it yourself

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : we’re breaking up

 

 **johnny** : guys there’s a private message function for a reason

 

 **T** : yeah go ahead

 

 **T** : no one’s going to suck your dick

 

 **DONS** : omg chill

 

 **DONS** : goodnight gays

 

 **jeffrey** : bye big gay

 

 **T** : i cooked your ramen

 

 **T** : i’m kicking you out if you don’t give me anything in return

 

 **T** : wear your sweatpants bitch

 

 **johnny** : THERE IS A PRIVATE MESSAGE FUNCTION FOR A REASON

 

 **johnny** : i’m so tired

 

 **hyuck** : taeyong is so stupid lol

 

 **T** : watch your mouth kid

 

 **Taeil** : You’re stupid

 

 **T** : wow thanks taeil

 

 **T** : i guess i have to find a new religion now

 

 **Taeil** : Sichengism

 

 **T** : y’all are dating right

 

 **Taeil** : Huh I don’t know a Sicheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun kids


	5. johnny has changed his display name to “daddy”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONS: i want to kinkshame this entire chat

[THURS 12:54]

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : GUYS

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : I JUST WITNESSED DOYOUNG TRIPPING ON HIS OWN LEGS WHILE EATING A CHEESEBURGER

 

 **T** : “while eating a cheeseburger”

 

 **tenneth** : that sounds more like a taeil thing

 

 **Taeil** : Listen

 

 **jeffrey** : did it hurt when you fell from macdonalds

 

 **DONS** : shut the hell your mouth

 

 **johnny** : the day doyoung stops telling us to shut up is the day i can die in peace

 

 **DONS** : i’ll stop saying it so you can just die

 

 

[THURS 13:03]

 

 **DONS** : who the hell took my pencil case

 

 **DONS** : lee donghyuck if i find you you’re so dead

 

 **hyuck** : lol sike you’ll never find me

 

 **DONS** : come here

 

 **markkkk** : dons he’s in the toilet now

 

 **DONS** : thanks mark i only trust you and taeil

 

 **jeffrey** : what about

 

 **DONS** : especially not jaehyun

 

 **jeffrey** : i was slow but K THEN

 

 **johnny** : o shit waddup

 

**_johnny has changed his display name to “daddy”_ **

 

 **T** : hello mr suh john john johnny

 

 **tenneth** : omg dad hi i haven’t seen you in like 14 years

 

 **tenneth** : …

 

 **tenneth** : oh shit

 

 **hyuck** : TEN HAS A DADDY KINK!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **jeffrey** : EXPOSED

 

 **tenneth** : I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT YOU SICK FUCKS

 

 **DONS** : you can’t take it back

 

 **hyuck** : (just like how doyoung can’t take his pencil case back from me)

 

 **DONS** : GIVE IT BACK

 

 **hyuck** : lol no way

 

 **daddy** : ten has a daddy kink

 

 **Taeil** : I’m not taking part in this conversation

 

 **tenneth** : I DO NOT

 

 **jeffrey** : he does he definitely does

 

 **daddy** : oh daddy

 

 **T** : what are you doing???

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : hi dad lol

 

 **DONS** : i want to kinkshame this entire chat

 

 **winko** : what’s wrong with loving ur dad

 

 **winko** : taeil just explained it to me never mind

 

 **winko** : you guys are gross

 

 **winko** : ur dads are disappointed in u

 

 **hyuck** : it’s just ten and johnny and yuta and jaehyun

 

 **DONS** : i’m surprised that he didn’t say me

 

 **hyuck** : and especially doyoung

 

 **daddy** : trust me no one can forget you ever

 

 **DONS** : choke johnny

 

 **tenneth** : I DON’T HAVE A DADDY KINK

 

 **daddy** : HUMP ME

 

 **daddy** : FUCK ME

 

 **daddy** : DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE

 

 **T** : delete that there are children in here

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : is that ur fantasy or something

 

 **tenneth** : johnny what’s that

 

 **T** : ten bottoms

 

 **DONS** : taeyong you literally just told them to stop talking about this

 

 **Taeil** : Everyone here is going to hell

 

 **T** : you’re not wrong buddy

 

 **DONS** : can i leave

 

 **daddy** : the exit is right there bitch

 

 **jeffrey** : pls bring it back to when we were talking about doyoung eating his burger

 

 **daddy** : is it because you just want to talk about doyoung

 

 **jeffrey** : it’s because yall are gross and i don’t want 2 talk abt a daddy kink

 

 **tenneth** : is it because you have a daddy kink

 

 **jeffrey** : says the one with a daddy kink

 

 **DONS** : stop with this daddy kink thing

 

 **daddy** : never

 

 

[THURS 17:20]

 

 **DONS** : seo youngho stop calling me from behind

 

 **daddy** : no

 

 **DONS** : when do you ever stop talking

 

 **daddy** : no

 

 **DONS** : stop tapping the back of my chair i don’t like you

 

 **daddy** : no

 

 **DONS** : i will literally throw you down a flight of stairs made of spikes

 

 **daddy** : that’s not very nice

 

 **DONS** : fine i’ll just throw you down a regular flight of stairs

 

 **daddy** : that sounds better

 

 **jeffrey** : an interesting conversation

 

 **daddy** : shut up jaehyun

 

 **DONS** : shut up jaehyun

 

 **DONS** : we finally agree on something

 

 **jeffrey** : fuck both of u

 

 **daddy** : especially doyoung

 

 **jeffrey** : i will block u

 

 **markkkk** : hey quick Q where’s taeyong and yuta

 

 **jeffrey** : in the bathroom

 

 **jeffrey** : probably fucking

 

 **jeffrey** : it’s funny bc we’re doing reproduction in humans in biology class right now

 

 **DONS** : it’s not that funny

 

 **jeffrey** : theyre carrying out the practical lol

 

 **daddy** : the school syllabus does not include gay sex

 

 **daddy** : also why don’t you and doyoung experiment with each other

 

**_DONS removed daddy_ **

****

**DONS** : that’s better

 

 **jeffrey** : u did god’s work

 

 **winko** : who’s daddy

 

 **jeffrey** : johnny

 

 **winko** : who’s johnny

 

 **jeffrey** : good question

 

 **tenneth** : where is the love of my life

 

 **tenneth** : now that i think about it I don’t really want him back

 

 **T** : GUYS

 

 **jeffrey** : how was the practical exam

 

 **DONS** : stop you’re not funny

 

 **T** : pretty good results

 

 **T** : yuta has a hair pulling kink

 

 **DONS** : dude we did not ask

 

 **T** : just wanted to share the observations during the practical lol

 

 **tenneth** : stop

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : stop exposing me

 

 **DONS** : you’ve already exposed yourself genius

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : fuck off doyoung

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : why do u hate me so much

 

 **DONS** : remember when you ate my chicken nuggets

 

 **DONS** : that hurt

 

 **DONS** : i can hold a grudge for a really long time

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : DUDE I WAS LIKE 12 LET ME LIVE

 

 **DONS** : I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW YOU AT AGE 12

 

 **DONS** : AND IT WAS LAST WEEK

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : time flies

 

**_NAKAMOTO added daddy_ **

****

**DONS** : why do you hate me when you were the one that ate my nuggets

 

 **daddy** : dude i never ate your nuggets

 

 **daddy** : the only person that’s ever touched ur nuggets on here is yuta

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : I DIDN’T MEAN IT

 

 **DONS** : THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : language barrier

 

 **DONS** : ha ha very funny

 

 **daddy** : WIGWIG SNATCHED

 

 **winko** : can you leave me alone

 

 **winko** : i don’t know who you are

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one sorry!!


	6. jeffrey named the group “MY TOE SIS”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winko removed DONS
> 
> hyuck removed winko
> 
> hyuck removed T
> 
> Taeil removed hyuck

[FRI 10:01]

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : fuck Pythagoras

 

 **daddy** : taeyong*

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : him too

 

 **Taeil** : Why

 

 **Taeil** : It’s easy

 

 **Taeil** : Triangles

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : i’d rather shove a cucumber up my ass then listen to this

 

 **tenneth** : sounds like something you’d do on a regular day lol

 

 **DONS** : don’t do that cucumbers are fucking disgusting

 

 **Taeil** : Stop sinning children

 

 **jeffrey** : hey

 

 **jeffrey** : i think u mean…. stop SINEING

 

 **Taeil** : I wish I could un-read something

 

 **Taeil** : Forever

 

 **DONS** : i’m bored and lonely help

 

 **jeffrey** : so when are u receiving my love

 

 **DONS** : ERROR 404 MESSAGE NOT SENT

 

 **jeffrey** : ouch

 

 **tenneth** : omg just fuck

 

 **jeffrey** : go fuck urself ten

 

 **tenneth** : why would i do that if i have johnny

 

 **jeffrey** : OK TMI MAN

 

 **markkkk** : hey guys what’s the test for chloride

 

 **jeffrey** : mark we’re in math

 

 **markkkk** : donghyuck didn’t do his chem again

 

 **jeffrey** : idk what the test for chloride is but do u know what u do to a dead scientist?

 

 **markkkk** : what

 

 **jeffrey** : you BARIUM

 

 **markkkk** : OOOHHHH DUDEEEEEEE

 

 **markkkk** : DUDEEEEEEEEE

 

 **jeffrey** : ayyy i got my ion you bro

 

 **markkkk** : DUDEEEEEEE WTFFFF

 

 **markkkk** : SHIT BRO

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : don’t overreact mark

 

 **T** : leave the boy alone yuta

 

**_NAKAMOTO named the group “don’t overreact mark”_ **

 

 **DONS** : don’t entertain jaehyun

 

 **jeffrey** : if he isn’t going to entertain me can u entertain me

 

 **DONS** : no

 

 **DONS** : mark it’s nitric acid then silver nitrate

 

 **DONS** : tell donghyuck and go offline

 

 **DONS** : no one is to speak to jaehyun

 

 **tenneth** : omg ok we get it you wanna speak to jae alone

 

 **DONS** : I JUST DON’T WANT HIM TO HAVE FUN

 

 **jeffrey** : i’m having fun as long as you’re here

 

 **DONS** : bye

 

 **jeffrey** : what did one cell say to his sister when she stepped on his toe?

 

 **jeffrey** : MITOSIS

 

 **DONS** : shit that was good

 

 **jeffrey** : why are u so obsessed with me

 

 **T** : shut up and find your fucking hypotenuses

 

 **tenneth** : ur a hypotenuse

 

**_jeffrey named the group “MITOSIS”_ **

****

**NAKAMOTO** : it’s not that funny

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : u know what’s funny

 

 **NAKAMOTO** : ur face

 

**_winko removed NAKAMOTO_ **

****

**Taeil** : Sicheng = A blessing in disguise

 

 **winko** : in disguise????

 

 **T** : taeil why don’t you solve your equations

 

 **Taeil** : I’m already done

 

**_daddy named the group “SNATCH MY WIGWIG”_ **

****

**daddy** : snatch my wigwig daddy

 

 **daddy** : daddy better make me choke

 

 **jeffrey** : scandalous

 

**_winko removed daddy_ **

****

**DONS** : winko is my hero

 

 **winko** : you’re welcome

 

 **hyuck** : what’s the test for lead ii

 

 **DONS** : do your chem homework when you’re supposed to jfc

 

 **DONS** : what do u mean what’s the test

 

 **DONS** : white ppt in naoh is soluble white ppt in ammonia is insoluble

 

 **hyuck** : thanks doyoung

 

 **hyuck** : i don’t actually hate you that much

 

**_jeffrey named the group “MY TOE SIS”_ **

****

**DONS** : sicheng can you go remove him

 

 **winko** : jaehyun is funny so it’s ok

 

 **winko** : you can remove him if you want

 

 **jeffrey** : u can’t bear to right

 

**_DONS removed jeffrey_ **

****

**tenneth** : oh he done did it

 

**_winko removed DONS_ **

****

**_hyuck removed winko_ **

****

**_hyuck removed T_ **

****

**_Taeil removed hyuck_ **

****

**tenneth** : so it’s just me mark and taeil now huh

 

 **markkkk** : i guess

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter lengths will vary now to ensure regular updates! thank you


	7. winko has changed his display name to “chicken wingwings”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy: OUR FAVORITE TWINKS ARE TOGETHER

[SAT 09:43]

 

**_Taeil added T_ **

****

**_Taeil added DONS_ **

****

**_Taeil added winko_ **

****

**_Taeil added jeffrey_ **

****

**Taeil** : Still considering if I should add Johnny, Hyuck, and Yuta back

 

 **DONS** : don’t add yuta back

 

 **DONS** : don’t add hyuck too

 

**_markkkk added hyuck_ **

****

**markkkk** : IM SORRY DONS HE SNATCHED MY PHONE

 

 **DONS** : it’s ok i can always just remove him again

 

 **jeffrey** : what did the sister cell say to the brother cell when he stepped on her foot

 

 **jeffrey** : my toe bruh

 

 **DONS** : shut the fuck up i’ll kick you

 

 **jeffrey** : go ahead

 

**_hyuck added daddy_ **

****

**_hyuck added NAKAMOTO_ **

****

**_NAKAMOTO has changed his display name to “yukkeuri”_ **

****

**yukkeuri** : i’m back

 

 **DONS** : go back

 

 **yukkeuri** : no

 

 **jeffrey** : hey taeyong

 

 **jeffrey** : taeyong

 

 **T** : what

 

 **jeffrey** : what are you doing now

 

 **DONS** : being an asshole probably

 

 **yukkeuri** : pls attack taeyong more

 

 **DONS** : of course i’ll try to attack his stupid teaspoon ass if i can

 

 **T** : what’s doyoung doing

 

 **jeffrey** : he’s just using his phone on his bed

 

 **daddy** : wait a second… how do you know….

 

 **T** : he’s not replying at this critical moment

 

 **yukkeuri** : if he’s not replying he’s probably over at doyoung’s room

 

 **yukkeuri** : jaehyun let’s get married

 

 **DONS** : no he doesn’t want to

 

 **yukkeuri** : how do u know

 

 **DONS** : gut feeling

 

 **jeffrey** : stop kicking me

 

 **daddy** : kim dongyoung i am coming over now

 

 **DONS** : uh no thanks you’re gross

 

 **hyuck** : can i come too

 

 **daddy** : stay put u brat

 

 **hyuck** : fuck off

 

 **T** : who taught you to swear like that

 

 **hyuck** : mark

 

 **markkkk** : i’m sorry i didn’t think it would go that far

 

 **tenneth** : johnny i just woke up why did u leave

 

 **daddy** : i wanna meddle just wait this is the time for me to shine

 

 **daddy** : there’s shuffling in the room when i knocked on the door

 

 **daddy** : suspicious

 

 **markkkk** : man i want some chicken wingwings

 

**_winko has changed his display name to “chicken wingwings”_ **

****

**chicken wingwings** : nice one

 

 **daddy** : artichoke me daddy

 

 **T** : are you still outside their door

 

 **daddy** : yes

 

 **daddy** : JAE OPENED THE DOOR

 

 **jeffrey** : this headass just asked me to use protection and he left

 

 **jeffrey** : i hope u trip on the carpet

 

 **yukkeuri** : hi jaehyun

 

 **jeffrey** : and now yuta’s in doyoung’s room

 

 **hyuck** : so are yall dating?

 

 **jeffrey** : we’re testing the waters

 

 **yukkeuri** : you’re both going to die before you actually get together

 

 **DONS** : jae just dropkicked yuta for saying that

 

 **DONS** : forget this shit we’re dating

 

 **jeffrey** : WAIT ARE U FOR REAL

 

 **jeffrey** : R U FOR FOR REAL

 

 **DONS** : yes i am

 

 **yukkeuri** : don’t make out in front of me

 

 **jeffrey** : ever thought of how we felt watching u with taeyong

 

 **DONS** : we’re not making out in front of yuta

 

 **T** : yuta come back to my room stop being a third wheel

 

 **yukkeuri** : fine i’ll leave so they can make out in peace

 

 **DONS** : thanks for the blessings

 

 **daddy** : IS THIS REALITY

 

 **daddy** : OUR FAVORITE TWINKS ARE TOGETHER

 

**_daddy has changed his display name to “DADDY”_ **

****

**jeffrey** : i’m not a twink u asshole

 

**_DONS removed DADDY_ **


	8. jeffrey named the group “I LVOE KIM DONYOUNG”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T: don’t fuck in my bed

[SAT 19:07]

 

**_hyuck added DADDY_ **

****

**DONS** : why the fuck do you hate me so much hyuck

 

 **jeffrey** : leave the child out of this

 

 **T** : dudes come to my room tonight

 

 **T** : i have ALCOHOL!!!!

 

 **tenneth** : omg bitch yes i’m coming

 

 **T** : mark and hyuck should just go to bed

 

 **markkkk** : we’ll solve chem equations together in our room lol have fun

 

 **yukkeuri** : one day you’ll be able to join us don’t worry sis

 

 **markkkk** : nah no thanks

 

 **hyuck** : we think that getting As in school are more important than alcohol!

 

 **T** : stay bright my children

 

 **jeffrey** : shine forever

 

 

[SAT 22:46]

 

 **T** : DOYOUNG AND JAEHYUN WHERE ARE YALL

 

 **T:** TEN AND JOHNNY ARE ALREADY HERE

 

 **T** : even taeil and sicheng are already here

 

 **winko** : i kind of don’t really want to be here

 

 **DONS** : my room’s right next to yours dude i’m coming be patient

 

 **jeffrey** : give me 5 min

 

 **jeffrey** : i have to solve this last Pythagoras question

 

 **DADDY** : dude this isn’t the time for pythagoras

 

 **jeffrey** : fine i’ll just ditch this last question

 

 **Taeil** : They’re mixing everything together oh dear… god…

 

 **DADDY** : trust me taeil you’re gonna be the first one to pass out

 

 **Taeil** : I think I am

 

 **DONS** : i’m outside with jaehyun LET US IN

 

 **T** : don’t fuck in my bed

 

 **jeffrey** : not yet

 

 **T** : I WILL LITERALLY KICK BOTH OF YOU IN THE BALLS

 

 **yukkeuri** : you’ll be successful one day

 

 **DADDY** : well u can’t spell success without succ

 

 **Taeil** : What

 

 **DADDY** : yes what

 

 

[SUN 12:33]

 

**_jeffrey named the group “I LVOE KIM DONYOUNG”_ **

 

 

[SUN 10:59]

 

 **Taeil** : Can someone tell me why I’m wearing Sicheng’s pants

 

 **tenneth** :  sex

 

 **T** : did doyoung and jaehyun go somewhere

 

 **T** : all i remember is johnny and ten going back to their room

 

 **jeffrey** : well the last thing i remember was taeyong n yuta fucking in the shower

 

 **winko** : wtf

 

 **yukkeuri** : so did u do anything to doyoung

 

 **jeffrey** : i dont think so we just woke up in the same bed thats all

 

 **jeffrey** : and we’re still wearing clothes so

 

 **DONS** : wow i feel like shit

 

 **yukkeuri** : yall made out so much last night

 

 **yukkeuri** : man i told u not to do that in front of me

 

 **yukkeuri** : DUDE WHO ATE MY RAMEN

 

 **yukkeuri** : I DIDNT ALLOW U GUYS TO COME OVER TO STEAL MY SHIT

 

 **yukkeuri** : JAE IT WAS U RIGHT???

 

 **yukkeuri** : I’M GOING TO KILL U

 

 **DONS** : pls don’t kill him he’s kind of my boyfriend

 

 **yukkeuri** : all the more i wanna kill him if he makes u happy

 

 **yukkeuri** : so how are ten and johnny doing? ten does ur asshole hurt?

 

 **tenneth** : it kinda does bro wtf

 

 **tenneth** : johnny’s still asleep

 

 **T** : do yall wanna do something later

 

 **tenneth** : johnny and i are busy

 

 **T** : of course you fucking are

 

 **tenneth** : one of those words is correct

 

 **tenneth** : THE GROUP NAME WTF

 

**_DONS named the group “doyoung”_ **

****

**yukkeuri** : ok sis

 

 **DONS** : STOP CALLING ME SIS

 

 **yukkeuri** : why sis

 

 **DONS** : i swear to fuckin

 

 **DONS** : i think i broke my nose last night or something

 

 **jeffrey** : dude same

 

 **DADDY** : GOOD FUCKING MORNING I FEEL FUCKING GREAT

 

 **DADDY** : JEFFREY DID YOU SUCK GOOD DICK LAST NIGHT

 

 **jeffrey** : no bitch

 

 **DONS** : i know i say this all the time but i really want johnny kicked out

 

 **yukkeuri** : me too sis

 

 **DONS** : and yuta too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! would u guys prefer if i   
> 1\. update with longer chapters but less frequently  
> OR  
> 2\. update shorter chapters frequently?


	9. T named the group “yuta has been dropped”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONS: are we not going to talk about how yuta’s head is peeking out of a fucking houseplant while he’s trying to spy on us (not very) discreetly

[SUN 19:40]

 

 **DONS** : fuck

 

 **DONS** : did i just see yuta and taeyong waving to me from downstairs

 

 **yukkeuri** : sis you need some glasses

 

 **yukkeuri** : taeyong and i are in the room sis

 

 **DONS** : wtf then who waved at me

 

 **yukkeuri** : dk probably some loser like you that wants to be ur friend

 

 **T** : was it jaehyun

 

 **DONS** : no he’s… here

 

 **DONS** : we’re going to the library now

 

 **yukkeuri** : u just lost ur first kiss the day before and now yall are going on a STUDY DATE

 

 **DONS** : THAT WAS NOT MY FIRST KISS

 

 **DADDY** : yeah, right

 

 **DADDY** : use protection alright

 

 **DADDY** : don’t come on the bookshelves

 

 **yukkeuri** : that’s fucking gross sis

 

 **T** : shut up yuta didn’t you do that once

 

 **yukkeuri** : it was your fault sis

 

 **T** : don’t fuckin sis me i’ll beat your ass

 

 **DADDY** : kinky

 

 **T** : shut up johnny

 

 **DONS** : anyway! forget abt fuckin on bookshelves etc we’re just gonna solve some vectors

 

 **hyuck** : didn’t u cry while doing your vectors that day lmao

 

 **DONS** : shut up

 

 **Taeil** : Don’t worry I cry whenever I receive my results

 

 **hyuck** : that’s bc u get a 99 instead of a 100

 

 **Taeil** : Still a tragedy

 

 **tenneth** : i also cry when i receive my results

 

 **yukkeuri** : jae and dong are in the shadiest corner of the library

 

 **hyuck** : what did u stalk them

 

 **yukkeuri** : yeah sis

 

 **Taeil** : Stop with the sis thing

 

 **yukkeuri** : no way sis

 

 **yukkeuri** : i think they might actually fuck

 

 **Taeil** : Leave them be

 

 **T** : COME BACK YUTA WHY DID YOU FOLLOW THEM

 

 **yukkeuri** : doyoung just gave me the finger

 

 **yukkeuri** : day = made

 

 **DADDY** : DOYOUNG’S ABOUT TO LOSE HIS VIRGINITY FOR THE FIRST TIME

 

 **DONS** : how do you lose a virginity FOR THE FIRST TIME

 

 **yukkeuri** : u lose it forever sis

 

 **yukkeuri** : to jeffrey

 

 **jeffrey** : nah there are no virginities lost

 

 **jeffrey** : just solving some column vectors

 

 **hyuck** : lol ideal date

 

 **markkkk** : more like taeil’s idea date

 

 **Taeil** : …

 

 **winko** : taeil can u help me with this stats question

 

 **Taeil** : Ok come over

 

 **DONS** : are we not going to talk about that

 

 **Taeil** : What’s there to talk about

 

 **DONS** : are we not going to talk about how yuta’s head is peeking out of a fucking houseplant while he’s trying to spy on us (not very) discreetly

 

 **T** : stop wasting your time and come back idiot

 

 **yukkeuri** : ya true doyoung and jaehyun are the most boring couple

 

 **DONS** : fyi we’re not THAT boring

 

 **yukkeuri** : prove it

 

 **T** : don’t answer him

 

 **T** : if u ignore him he’ll go away eventually

 

 **markkkk** : FYI hyuck do u know how to find the moles

 

 **hyuck** : Na BrO

 

 **DADDY** : chemistry jokes are so outdated

 

 **hyuck** : ur outdated

 

 **DADDY** : OUCH THAT HURT MY FEELINGS

 

 **yukkeuri** : jaehyun just touched doyoung’s hand uh ew PDA much

 

 **jeffrey** : shut up yuta

 

 **jeffrey** : why are U out of all people saying that

 

 **T** : i thought you were on your way back

 

 **yukkeuri** : yeah sis i turned back for one last look

 

 **T** : don’t ever call me sis again

 

 **tenneth** : are yall gonna fight

 

 **T** : ya

 

 **yukkeuri** : in bed

 

 **T** : i’m going to leave now

 

 **T** : i’m going to date jaehyun instead

 

 **jeffrey** : i don’t want you, “sis”

 

 **T** : fuck you

 

 **yukkeuri** : so are we still breaking up

 

 **T** : yes bitch

 

**_T named the group “yuta has been dropped”_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sicheng n taeil LMAO


	10. Taeil: 6/2(2+1)=1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukkeuri: IM GOING TO LOSE ALL MY BRAIN CELLS TALKING TO YOU
> 
> hyuck: you have brain cells?

[MON 08:56]

 

 **jeffrey** : wake up and smell the fresh flowers

 

 **T** : fresh flowers my ass

 

 **yukkeuri** : i’d smell it

 

 **DADDY** : woah that’s a little too far

 

 **DONS** : “a little too far”

 

 **DONS** : shut the fuck up johnny says you

 

 **winko** : i agree with doyoung

 

 **jeffrey** : i agree with sicheng

 

 **DADDY** : ok first of all 1. doyoung fuck off ur like 12 2. how’s preschool 3. sicheng u cant even talk shit and 4. jaehyun just fuck off

 

 **jeffrey** : doyoung is your dorm unlocked?

 

 **DONS** : no???

 

 **jeffrey** : ok cool just checking

 

 **Taeil** : What’s the timetable for today?

 

 **markkkk** : no classes today bc it’s a public holiday

 

 **jeffrey** : omg nice

 

 **jeffrey** : doyoung can u make ur dorm ( not ) locked

 

 **DONS** : i kinda don’t want to leave my bed

 

 **jeffrey** : plz bae xoxoxo

 

 **yukkeuri** : why are u typing like a 12 year old girl in an online relationship

 

 **jeffrey** : i don’t see what’s wrong with that

 

 **tenneth** : IM SO HUNGRY MY STOMACH WOKE ME UP IT WAS LIKE WAKE UP BITCH FEED ME BITCH

 

 **tenneth** : DOES ANYONE HAVE FOOD

 

 **yukkeuri** : just go suck some dick or something

 

 **tenneth** : fuck u yuta maybe i will

 

 **winko** : does anyone have an extra toothbrush

 

 **yukkeuri** : just go suck some dick or something

 

 **winko** : whaaat…?

 

 **T** : leave him alone yuter

 

 **DADDY** : what fresh hell

 

 **yukkeuri** : doyoung and jaehyun are gone now so i have to spy through the walls

 

 **DADDY** : what fresh hell are you saying

 

 **yukkeuri** : wait what did i say

 

 **DADDY** : “doyoung and jaehyun are gone now so i have to spy through the walls”

 

 **jeffrey** : we still here tho

 

 **yukkeuri** : ok leave me alone it’s 6 am in the morning

 

 **DADDY** : it’s 8 though?

 

 **yukkeuri** : IM GOING TO LOSE ALL MY BRAIN CELLS TALKING TO YOU

 

 **hyuck** : you have brain cells?

 

 **DONS** : NICE

 

 **yukkeuri** : fuck oUTRIUTOUF

 

 **T** : nanana it’sa party toNIGHT

 

 **DONS** : r u ok

 

 **T** : no

 

 **DONS** : ok

 

 **Taeil** : Hey does anyone wanna go to the library to do math anyone can come because math is a universal language

 

 **Taeil** : 6/2(2+1)=1

 

 **Taeil** : If you say it’s 9 I will stab you in the throat because it’s ONE

 

 **DADDY** : omg so aggressive no one said it was 9 don’t worry

 

 **DONS** : what kind of headass even

 

 **DONS** : calm down taeil

 

 **yukkeuri** : you don’t tell him to calm down when you were the one that fought a 14 year old white girl about science in the comments section on youtube

 

 **yukkeuri** : SHES ONLY 14 SHE DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT ENZYMES

 

 **DONS** : NEVER TOO EARLY TO START

 

 **winko** : even i know enzymes

 

 **yukkeuri** : yeah well how old are you

 

 **T** : leave the child alone

 

 **T** : want sum good fuck

 

 **yukkeuri** : im already next 2 u sis

 

 **DONS** : is taeyong like. drunk

 

 **T** : just high on life wbu

 

 **DONS** : don’t ever say that to me ever again

 

 **DONS** : god now i know what yuta means when he says he loses brain cells

 

 **hyuck** : you have brain cells?

 

 **DONS** : not now hyuck

 

 **DONS** : i will break you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/2(2+1) is something i legitimately got angry over if u think the answer is 9 just keep it
> 
> ALSO!! sorry for the late update i've had tests the past few days!! and sorry for my wonky english!!!! i'll try to update more!!!!!


	11. tenneth named the group “cabbage”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T: LOL DOYOUNG WANTS SUM FUCK

[MON 19:54]

 

 **jeffrey** : WHO PUT A CONDOM IN MY BAG

 

 **jeffrey** : TAEYONG U FUCKING BIRD      

 

 **T** : woah

 

 **T** : why are you calling me a bird?

 

 **jeffrey** : U PUT A CONDOM IN MY BAG

 

 **T** : i put it there ages ago

 

 **DONS** : chill you can just use it

 

 **T** : hAhA

 

 **yukkeuri** : …

 

 **DADDY** : …

 

 **DADDY** : WOAH

 

 **DADDY** : mr vanilla is suggesting 2 have sex

 

 **DADDY** : mr vanilla also suggests that he’s a bottom

 

 **DONS** : shut the fuck up

 

 **jeffrey** : he isn’t tho

 

 **markkkk** : …

 

 **T** : mark please leave

 

 **DADDY** : woah there

 

 **DADDY** : WOAH THERE

 

 **winko** : who put a gummy in my bag

 

 **Taeil** : Is that why there are ants in your room?

 

 **winko** : probably

 

 **T** : sicheng and taeil please leave as well

 

 **jeffrey** : well ok doyoung when do u wanna use it

 

 **DONS** : maybe when you change your display name

 

 **jeffrey** : but i’m proud to be jeffrey

 

 **DONS** : yeah so like. never

 

 **tenneth** : wait do we have homework??

 

 **markkkk** : yeah

 

 **tenneth** : i didn’t even know lol i zoned the fuk out

 

 **hyuck** : wow a model student indeed

 

 **tenneth** : shut up i’m like 10/10 tired

 

 **yukkeuri** : and we all know why lol

 

 **DONS** : yeah well you guys can continue talking about ten and johnny’s sex life i’ll just go balance some chemical equations

 

 **tenneth** : i swear to fucking god

 

 **tenneth** : i’ll kick all of u fuckin cabbages

 

 **jeffrey** : did ten just call me a cabbage

 

 **DADDY** : yes he did

 

 **jeffrey** : oh you’re gonna regret this

 

 **tenneth** : WTF HE JUST SHOWED UP AT MY ROOM A SECOND LATER

 

 **tenneth** : WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **T** : is it not because he came from doyoung’s room

 

 **T** : doyoung’s room is 2 doors away from yours

 

 **tenneth** : he hit me with a sock it was clean tho so i’m ok

 

 **DONS** : good job i guess

 

 **tenneth** : u fucking piece of cabbage

 

**_tenneth named the group “cabbage”_ **

****

**tenneth** : someone explain why the group name before this was “doyoung”

 

 **DONS** : why not

 

**_DONS has changed his display name to “dong”_ **

****

**T** : jaehyun did you go back to play with your dong bc you left your bio textbook here come and take it

 

 **DADDY** : PLAY WITH HIS DONG

 

 **dong** : wait i didn’t do this

 

 **dong** : i didn’t change my display name

 

 **dong** : jaehyun you’re a DICK

 

 **jeffrey** : you want some dick?

 

 **winko** : who’s dick

 

 **Taeil** : Hi Sicheng

 

 **winko** : hi

 

 **yukkeuri** : i hate jaehyun

 

 **dong** : me too

 

**_dong has changed his display name to “dongs”_ **

****

**jeffrey** : fuck off jaehyun

 

**_jeffrey has changed his display name to “toaster”_ **

****

**DADDY** : does doyoung think he’s funny or something

 

 **toaster** : YOU CHANGED JEFFREY

 

 **toaster** : JEFF IS DEAD

 

 **toaster** : FUCK YOU DOYOUNG

 

 **yukkeuri** : omg

 

 **Taeil** : Yeah literally

 

 **dongs** : what

 

 **Taeil** : A while ago Doyoung said that he’d fuck Jaehyun if he changed his display name from Jeffrey to something else

 

 **Taeil** : Doyoung changed Jaehyun’s Jeffrey to Toaster

 

 **Taeil** : Conclusion: Doyoung wants to have sex

 

 **T** : LOL DOYOUNG WANTS SUM FUCK

 

 **dongs** : shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u could tag urself as any one of them in this fic who would u be lol (i would say taeil for myself lol)
> 
> also i wrote a narrative yutae fic and it's called to be one (thanks wanna one for the name) pls check that out if you have the time


	12. Taeil has changed his display name to “Taeil-strony”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongs: oh my god are you okay
> 
> Taeil-strony: Strony strony strony strony strony strony

[TUES 12:01]

 

 **T** : lemme smash

 

 **dongs** : are you still not done with that fucking bird thing

 

 **T** : want sum fuk

 

 **yukkeuri** : meet me at the bathroom at the emergency staircase

 

 **T** : i actually want an education but k

 

 **DADDY** : i can’t believe his bird calls got him somewhere

 

 **DADDY** : doyoung could never

 

 **toaster** : that’s because i’m not into weird shit like yuta

 

 **tenneth** : hey don’t kinkshame

 

 **DADDY** : do you think they call each other ron and becky when they fuck

 

 **dongs** : that’s just fucked up too all extents

 

 **Taeil** : Changing the topic from fuk, does anyone here know the format of the essay question we’re supposed to be writing right now?

 

 **markkkk** : i should be the one asking that

 

 **toaster** : just give them 20 reasons why hitler was an asshole lmao

 

 **Taeil** : We’re doing Stalin right now…

 

 **toaster** : then give them 20 reasons why stalin was an asshole

 

 **Taeil** : I’m just going to trust myself and go for it

 

 **dongs** : what did stalin even do

 

 **tenneth** : communism

 

 **hyuck** : this is too much for me to handle i don’t give a fuck about econs or politics i wish i could be like taeyong and yuta

 

 **hyuck** : like i don’t want sum fuck i just wanna be out of this class

 

 **Taeil** : Dude history may be hard but believe in yourself

 

 **Taeil** : Stay strony

 

 **Taeil** : Strong*

 

 **Taeil** : Stay strony haha that sounds funny

 

**_Taeil has changed his display name to “Taeil-strony”_ **

****

**dongs** : oh my god are you okay

 

 **Taeil-strony** : Strony strony strony strony strony strony

 

 **hyuck** : don’t ask the obvious

 

 **DADDY** : winko

 

 **winko** : what

 

 **DADDY** : come collect your boyfriend

 

**_winko named the group “strony”_ **

****

**winko** : no

 

 **winko** : i don’t want to

 

 **Taeil-strony** : Stalin the communist king! Haha

 

 **Taeil-strony** : Would rather be doing science over this

 

 **dongs** : what the hell is ten doing

 

 **DADDY** : his flamingo impression

 

 **dongs** : sicheng i’ll pay you 5 dollars if you push him down

 

 **winko** : deal

 

 **toaster** : i thought taeyong and yuta were the only ones in here with the bird kink

 

 **toaster** : turns out i was very, very wrong

 

 **tenneth** : sicheng that hurt my arm

 

 **tenneth** : and my feelings

 

 **tenneth** : and my heart

 

 **toaster** : and i filmed it

 

 **tenneth** : fuck u

 

 **winko** : doyoung will you be paying me in cash or transferring the money?

 

 **dongs** : chill i’ll just buy you ice cream

 

 **winko** : ok

 

 **tenneth** : i can’t believe you chose money over our friendship

 

 **winko** : i’d choose money over anything

 

 **Taeil-strony** : Wow

 

 **winko** : i only like strony hyung

 

 **DADDY** : how long have taeyong and yuta been gone

 

 **toaster** : they should be back soon i think

 

 **DADDY** : how’s our favorite couple?

 

 **T** : squawk

 

 **dongs** : what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and strony finally makes an appearance   
> i love taeil and sicheng LMAO
> 
> how are all of u this fine evening i hope u have a good day thanks for reading!!!!!!


	13. hyuck has changed his display name to “sodium”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markkkk: donghyuck is the Na to my Cl

[TUES 19:34]

 

**_Taeil-strony has changed his display name to “Strony”_ **

****

**tenneth** : so taeyong r u a top

 

 **yukkeuri** : we switch

 

 **DADDY** : ok

 

 **T** : yuta has a good ass

 

 **T** : lol

 

 **dongs** : is there really no censor button on you

 

 **dongs** : like i said, there are children here

 

 **winko** : mark and donghyuck are creating a ruckus

 

 **toaster** : what are they doing

 

 **winko** : singing about something

 

 **Strony** : They’re singing about chemistry

 

 **markkkk** : donghyuck is the Na to my Cl

 

 **toaster** : u said that i was ur other half i can’t believe i’ve been scammed like this

 

**_hyuck has changed his display name to “sodium”_ **

 

**_markkkk has changed his display name to “chloride”_ **

****

**chloride** : ah yes

 

 **dongs** : yall don’t even like chemistry

 

 **sodium** : but we have an ionic bond

 

 **chloride** : ayyyyy

 

 **T** : why don’t you start by actually doing your chemistry homework…. @ hyuck…

 

 **sodium** : homework is for losers

 

 **toaster** : sodium chloride is so basic lol doyoung and i are potassium iodide

 

 **dongs** : no thanks i don’t want to be an element

 

 **toaster** : we’re sulfur dioxide bc we’re covalently bonded

 

 **Strony** : covalent bonds are weaker than ionic bonds though

 

 **toaster** : but we’re closer

 

 **DADDY** : yeah the two of you are sulfur dioxide because you’re both pollutants

 

 **dongs** : shut the fuck up carbon monoxide

 

 **DADDY** : you did Not just call me carbon monoxide

 

 **DADDY** : dude i’ll kill you

 

 **T** : calm down johnny

 

 **yukkeuri** : what’s happening

 

 **Strony** : The temperature is rising

 

 **sodium** : mark thank god we have a high melting and boiling point

 

 **chloride** : yeah bruh

 

 **Strony** : At least you listen in class

 

 **sodium** : listen i hate science but i’m doing this for mark

 

 **winko** : what

 

 **dongs** : what did stalin do

 

 **Strony** : Collectivization

 

 **dongs** : don’t you go all educational on me

 

 **Strony** : You asked for help

 

 **Strony** : Unappreciative

 

 **winko** : he killed the jews

 

 **Strony** : That’s Hitler Sicheng

 

 **winko** : they’re all the same

 

 **T** : does anyone here want some meatballs

 

 **toaster** : o me i’m hella hungry

 

 **T** : ask yuta for them lol

 

 **tenneth** : is this some kind of dirty joke

 

 **yukkeuri** : i don’t have meatballs

 

 **T** : you do

 

 **DADDY** : that’s nasty as fuck taeyong

 

 **yukkeuri** : everyone here has meatballs except doyoung lol

 

 **dongs** : oh my god i do ok

 

 **toaster** : i’m so hungry

 

 **yukkeuri** : doyoung is just 1 call away

 

 **dongs** : he’s already here lol

 

 **T** : enjoy your meal then…

 

 **dongs** : SHUT THE FUCK UP THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE

 

**_dongs removed yukkeuri_ **

****

**_dongs removed T_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly chem jokes lol
> 
> i'll probably upload twice today!! hope everyone has a good day love u


	14. toaster has changed his display name to “doyoung’s boyfriend”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung’s boyfriend: wait uta is my boyfriend ?

[WED 09:09]

 

 **sodium** : what’s a gall bladder

**T** : the thing that stores ur bile and shit

 

 **sodium** : wait like literal shit?

 

 **T** : no just bile

 

 **sodium** : k thnx

 

 **dongs** : can you change your display name it’s really getting to me

 

 **sodium** : ur not about to break me and mark’s bond

 

 **dongs** : i’ll just break you instead

 

 **yukkeuri** : so u guys know how ten jaehyun and i got breakfast together because we have different morning classes

 

 **yukkeuri** : so like jae decided to try outa new drink lol we went to a café

 

 **yukkeuri** : and aft he ordered the cashier lady looked at him weird but THIS DUDE dint sense that smt was off bc hes fucking stupid or something

 

 **yukkeuri** : and he got his drink

 

 **yukkeuri** : bam it’s an alcoholic drink

 

 **yukkeuri** : jaehyun is tipsy

 

 **yukkeuri** : have fun

 

 **tenneth** : at least he’s an okay drunk

 

 **dongs** : wtf it’s 9 am

 

 **DADDY** : is that why he’s looking around the class weird right now

 

 **tenneth** : probably

 

 **toaster** : is it just m e

 

 **toaster** : or is the weather hot in here

 

 **T** : dude you’re going to die if the teacher finds out

 

 **dongs** : i can’t believe i’m agreeing with taeyong but yeah just say you’re sick or something

 

 **toaster** : im fin e

 

 **toaster** : stalin is my friend anyway

 

 **toaster** : he y

 

 **toaster** : why did 6 fuk 7

 

 **toaster** : bc 7 8 ass LOL

 

 **tenneth** : haha ok jaehyun  please just go home

 

 **DADDY** : what the fuck

 

 **T** : yuta why did you let this happen

 

 **toaster** : taeyong is a kinky ! shit!

 

 **yukkeuri** : you spelled doyoung wrong

 

 **DADDY** : no he didn’t taeyong is the king of kinks

 

 **toaster** : omg doyoung as in my boyfriend?

 

 **dongs** : no

 

 **toaster** : doyoung my boyfriend

 

**_toaster has changed his display name to “doyoung’s boyfriend”_ **

****

**dongs** : i hate it when people do this

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : hi boyfr eind

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : i    nneeda   cha cha beat boy

 

 **tenneth** : someone take him out of class

 

 **dongs** : he looks completely fine but he’s typing all that shit

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : OMG

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : are u LOOKING AT ME

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : i like u 2

 

 **Taeil** : He’s singing “Doyoung” behind me

 

 **Taeil** : Get him out I didn’t come to class to hear this nonsense

 

 **Taeil** : Actually I listen to all of you speak everyday

 

 **winko** : jaehyun is so noisy

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : HI WINKO!!!!

 

 **winko** : bye

 

 **dongs** : ok thank god class is over

 

 **DADDY** : you’re taking him home

 

 **dongs** : no i’m not

 

 **dongs** : he’s bringing himself i’m not going to take responsibility for him

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : u don’t know my rom key lol u cant get in u gotta bring me to ur room

 

 **dongs** : is he tipsy or straight up drunk

 

 **DADDY** : at this rate idk

 

 **T** : good luck with him lol

 

 **dongs** : taeyong this is all your fault

 

 **T** : why the fuck bitch

 

 **dongs** : your boyfriend yuta let jaehyun drink whatever the fuck he drank

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : wait uta is my boyfriend ?

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : omg nooooo oo oo ooooo oo

 

 **T** : …

 

 **yukkeuri** : HANDS OFF ME

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the biggest mess


	15. T: doyoung your boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongs: i’m a widow my husband died in world war 2

[WED 15:16]

 

 **T** : doyoung your boyfriend

 

 **dongs** : i’m a widow my husband died in world war 2

 

 **T** : yeah ok i don’t really know how but he’s already hungover

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : save me i’m dying

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : i shouldn’t have #YOLOed it

 

 **dongs** : shut the fuck up

 

 **tenneth** : same day hangovers are the worst

 

 **T** : ok ten

 

 **tenneth** : ok taeyong

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : my head is abt 2 fucking explode

 

 **dongs** : where are you now

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : econs

 

 **dongs** : what time does your class end

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : five

 

 **dongs** : is it an important class

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : not really

 

 **dongs** : excuse yourself omg just come back and rest

 

 **T** : guys there’s a private message function

 

 **DADDY** : shut up taeyong weren’t you the one that told yuta not to wear his jeans that were hard to take off

 

 **T** : that’s because i didn’t know

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : ok i’m out of class

 

 **dongs** : which class

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : 1-5

 

 **dongs** : ok i’m going there now

 

 **DADDY** : ok i’m going there now

 

 **winko** : stop being a parrot

 

 **DADDY** : sorry sicheng that’s just who i am

 

 **DADDY** : gonna spread my wingwings and fly

 

 **tenneth** : ew

 

 **DADDY** : fuck u ten

 

 **tenneth** : i mean if you want to

 

 **yukkeuri** : any updates on dojae

 

 **dongs** : you don’t need to know

 

 **T** : hey it isn’t advisable to fuck when someone is hungover

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : Read 3:42PM

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : don’t worry yall MY BOYFRIEND IS TAKING CARE OF ME

 

 **T** : so are you fixing jaehyun’s mess right now

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : idk if he can fix my life

 

 **T** : don’t be a shit

 

 **DADDY** : ten keeps putting his legs on me

 

 **DADDY:** should I kill myself or him first


	16. T: DOGGO OUTSIDE THE WINDOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloride: LEE DONGHYUCK
> 
> chloride: LEE DONGHYUCK
> 
> chloride: LEE DONGHYUCK

[THURS 10:01]

 

 **dongs** : hyuck stop eating in class

**dongs** : why do you have a whole box of cereal anyway

 

 **sodium** : i didn’t come here to be attacked

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : that can’t beat the fact that ten’s eating a whole bowl of ramen

 

 **tenneth** : shut the fuck up i’m FUCKING hungry

 

 **tenneth** : this is cyberbullying

 

 **chloride** : guys

 

 **dongs** : please don’t tell me you’re about to ask us how to do today’s due chem homework

 

 **chloride** : … what’s the chemical formula of alkanes…

 

 **T** : mark…

 

 **Taeil** : Why do you hate Chem so much it’s CnH2n+2

 

 **chloride** : chem hates me bro we just don’t equate that’s why my chemical equations are never balanced

 

 **T** : DOGGO OUTSIDE THE WINDOW

 

 **dongs** : ew

 

 **T** : why do you hate everything

 

 **dongs** : bc everything includes you

 

 **tenneth** : eeeh cats are better

 

 **T** : how dare

 

 **dongs** : both are gross

 

 **yukkeuri** : why is it shitting

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : because it has a digestive system

 

 **Taeil** : Pay attention. There are so many things more important than dogs

 

 **tenneth** : like cats

 

 **T** : listen up bitch

 

 **tenneth** : i like mac n cheese

 

 **DADDY** : hyuck did you put sugar in my water

 

 **sodium** : are you accusing me right now???

 

 **sodium** : it was doyoung

 

 **dongs** : that’s for saying my brother’s handwriting is nicer than mine

 

 **DADDY** : it is

 

 **dongs** : stfu i’ll put in pepper next

 

 **DADDY** : what are we

 

 **sodium** : people

 

 **DADDY** : no i’m talking to doyoung

 

 **dongs** : idk but i’m not your friend

 

 **dongs** : shut up

 

 **DADDY** : I DIDN’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING BITCH

 

 **dongs** : i saw you typing

 

 **Taeil** : Grow up

 

 **T** : doggo left

 

 **Taeil** : Taeyong what have you learnt throughout this whole lesson

 

 **T** : the dog is a shiba inu it’s still growing its teeth and it’s really cute

 

 **yukkeuri** : what abt me

 

 **T** : no words

 

 **yukkeuri** : well ok bitchy no one’s gonna give u sum fuk

 

 **T** : wait no come back

 

 **winko** : first person to reply to this is a dumbasjd

 

 **winko** : dumbass*

 

 **winko** : wait

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : doyoung didn’t even have to tell him to shut up he did it himself

 

 **dongs** : i love people that make the first move and take the initiative to speak up

 

 **dongs** : i’m proud of you, sicheng

 

 **winko** : you’re the dumbass

 

 **dongs** : i wasn’t the first person to reply though

 

 **chloride** : hey hyuck

 

 **chloride** : HEY HYUCK

 

 **chloride** : HYUCK

 

 **chloride** : HYUCK

 

 **chloride** : LEE DONGHYUCK

 

 **chloride** : LEE DONGHYUCK

 

 **chloride** : LEE DONGHYUCK

 

 **chloride** : YUCK

 

 **chloride** : DONGHYUCK

 

 **chloride** : hey HANDSOME GUY

 

 **sodium** : what

 

 **chloride** : can u chew softly it’s getting to my brain

 

 **sodium** : lol what brain

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends dogs or cats (none for me lol)  
> also i'm curious bc i've never said who my bias is or even hinted it but who do u think my bias is I Would Be Enlightened To Know
> 
> wow pls leave comment 
> 
> love u


	17. the h in hyuck means handsome has changed his name to “DONGS”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the h in hyuck means handsome: i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me

[FRI 11:23]

 

 **dongs** : johnny what do you want now

 

 **DADDY** : death

 

 **DADDY** : hey wanna hear a joke

 

 **dongs** : jaehyun?

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : listen

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : i will change my display name

 

 **tenneth** : guys why is there a gummy bear in taeyong’s hair

 

 **tenneth** : it’s been there since first period

 

 **T** : WHO DID THIS

 

 **T** : LISTEN I AM TIRED I WOKE UP EXTREMELY EARLY TODAY TO WASH MY HAIR IN PEACE BECAUSE YUTA KEEPS DISTURBING ME WHENEVER I SHOWER AND HE’S AWAKE AND I MANAGED TO HAVE MY PEACE BUT NO SOMEONE HAD TO RUIN MY DAY BY PUTTING A GUMMY BEAR IN MY HAIR

 

 **Taeil-strony** : There are bigger problems in life

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : omg we get it ur old

 

 **tenneth** : how does he disturb u ;)

 

 **T** : listen it’s not like it sounds this time

 

 **yukkeuri** : i like to turn off/flicker the lights while he showers

 

 **yukkeuri** : also sicheng put it there

 

 **yukkeuri** : u cant get mad at sicheng

 

 **winko** : yuta made me do it

 

 **T** : of fucking course

 

 **yukkeuri** : technically sicheng did it

 

 **dongs** : it doesn’t work that way genius

 

 **sodium** : guys my water bottle is HAUNTED

 

**_sodium has changed his display name to “the h in hyuck means handsome”_ **

****

**chloride** : you’ve… done it. you broke our ionic bond.

 

 **the h in hyuck means handsome** : sorry mark

 

**_chloride has changed his name to “mark hates hyuck”_ **

****

**the h in hyuck means handsome** : ANYWAY MY WATER BOTTLE IS HAUNTED

 

 **T** : doyoung. remove him

 

 **the h in hyuck means handsome** : i’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me

 

**_the h in hyuck means handsome has changed his name to “DONGS”_ **

****

**dongs** : i’m offended

 

 **DONGS** : i should be more offended

 

 **winko** : what’s the solution 4 the inequality taeil

 

 **winko** : i got -3432<x<431

 

 **dongs** : dumbass

 

 **winko** : sorry typo -3<x<4

 

 **Taeil-strony** : Yes

 

 **winko** : so is it correct or wrong?

 

 **Taeil-strony** : Yes

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : hyuck stop trying to throw your water bottle at me what’s your problem

 

 **DONGS** : i’m TELLING YOU IT’S HAUNTED

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : hyuck why aren’t u replying to my private messages

 

 **DONGS** : i lost my phone

 

 **DONGS** : i’ll reply you when i find it

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : did u lose or misplace it???

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : have u found it??

 

 **DONGS** : not yet

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : ok txt me when you do

 

 **dongs** : dumbass

 

 **Taeil-strony** : I did a bad thing

 

 **DADDY** : what

 

 **Taeil-strony** : I mixed the x and y coordinates up ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **T** : ok anyway mark donghyuck has his phone

 

 **T** : like why would he be texting you back if he didn’t have it

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : .. right

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : i forgot that this wasn’t real life for a while

 

 **DONGS** : MY WATER BOTTLE IS HAUNTED LISTEN TO ME

 

 **dongs** : just be quiet and do your math

 

 **DONGS** : IT’S HAUNTED

 

 **DONGS** : IT KEEPS ROLLING OFF THE TABLE

 

 **Taeil-strony** : It’s a cylinder… Gravity sir

 

 **DONGS** : oh right

 

 **DONGS** : BUT MY TOOTHBRUSH IS HAUNTED

 

 **T** : okay, hyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nope i didn't die LMAO 
> 
> also regarding the q i asked in the last question, some of u guess it right yes my fave is taeil   
> also hyuck in this chapter lmao same


	18. Taeil-strony has changed yukkeuri’s name to “urethra”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongs: donghyuck, holding a toothbrush, standing in the middle of the church,

[FRI 21:17]

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : doyoung just told some guy’s dog to “stop gargling”

 

 **dongs** : i fucked up ok

 

 **DONGS** : mark can you follow me to the bathroom

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : for why

 

 **DONGS** : i told u my toothbrush is HAUNTED

 

 **dongs** : oh my god shut up

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : sorry hyuck man up and deal with that alone

 

 **DONGS** : mark

 

 **DONGS** : MARK !!! LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **DADDY** : donghyuck is a bad influence

 

 **DONGS** : at least i’m an influencer?

 

 **DONGS** : it’s ok i got sicheng to follow me and he brought a new toothbrush for me to replace my haunted one

 

 **DONGS** : my hero

 

 **Taeil-strony** : Did you give him the toothbrushes I gave you…

 

 **winko** : i had a lot of extras

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : smh sicheng you just wasted taeil’s money on hyuck of all people

 

 **DONGS** : this toothbrush is haunted too

 

 **winko** : why are you so hard to please

 

 **DADDY** : taeil why are you in my room playing my keyboard

 

 **tenneth** : i let him in

 

 **DADDY** : but for why

 

 **tenneth** : idk do i look like i know how to fucking say no

 

 **DADDY** : ask him if he takes requests

 

 **tenneth** : he says yes

 

 **DADDY** : tell him to stop

 

 **tenneth** : he says your rude

 

 **DADDY** : my what

 

**_dongs removed tenneth_ **

****

**dongs** : he spelled you’re as your

 

 **DADDY** : your going to hell

 

 **T** : i want to be a dinosaur

 

 **DADDY** : is it because they are scary

 

 **T:** no

 

**T: because they are dead**

**DADDY** : your going to hell too

 

**_dongs removed DADDY_ **

 

 **dongs** : how did you do the bold text

 

 **T** : wtf dude idk

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : we’re like hanging out at a convenience store and doyoung said he wasn’t hungry but he bought a whole bottle of Nutella and he’s eating it

 

 **yukkeuri** : are we even surprised?

 

 **T** : i want to die

 

 **yukkeuri** : get well soon

 

 **dongs** : this is gonna escalate to them fucking

 

 **T** : and we’re not even going to bother denying it

 

 **DONGS** : where can i find a toothbrush that isn’t haunted

 

 **DONGS** : asking for a friend

 

 **T** : why are you doing this

 

 **DONGS** : is it my fault that it’s haunted?

 

 **mark hates hyuck** : dude just bring it to church or something

 

 **dongs** : donghyuck, holding a toothbrush, standing in the middle of the church,

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : donghyuck can’t even go in there lol

 

 **doyoung’s boyfriend** : he’s literally satan

 

 **DONGS** : you guys are cyberbullies

 

**_yukkeuri has changed DONGS’s name to “satan”_ **

****

**Taeil-strony** : You can do that?

 

**_Taeil-strony has changed yukkeuri’s name to “urethra”_ **

****

**urethra** : FUCK OFF

 

**_urethra has changed his display name to “yukkeuri”_ **

****

**_yukkeuri added tenneth_ **

 

**_yukkeuri added DADDY_ **

****

**dongs** : why do you hate me so much

 

 **DADDY** : your ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE I HAD TESTS THE WHOLE WEEK BUT HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!!  
> i'm gona be OFF for the next month or so because of vacation (i have to go back home DEEP SIGH so minimal wifi, etc) but see you guys soon i hope


	19. Chonler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chonler: oMG what is this!!!!!!!!!!!

[SAT 03:32]

 

**_Taeil-strony has changed yukkeuri’s name to “urethra”_ **

****

**_Taeil-strony has changed T’s name to “tyler”_ **

****

**_Taeil-strony has changed winko’s name to “chicken wings”_ **

****

**_Taeil-strony has changed doyoung’s boyfriend’s name to “doyoung is ugly”_ **

****

**_Taeil-strony has changed dong’s name to “d0ng$”_ **

****

**_Taeil-strony has changed DADDY’s name to “son”_ **

****

**_Taeil-strony has changed tenneth’s name to “11”_ **

****

**_Taeil-strony has changed satan’s name to “donghyuck”_ **

****

**_Taeil-strony has changed donghyuck’s name to “satan”_ **

****

**_Taeil-strony has changed mark hates hyuck’s name to “we all hate hyuck”_ **

****

[SAT 10:40]

 

 **son** : good fucking morning and why is my display name “son”

 

 **son** : taeil.

 

**_son has changed his display name to “JohnD”_ **

****

**Taeil-strony** : You’re ruining it

 

 **JohnD** : wtf did you even sleep last night

 

 **Taeil-strony** : I slept last afternoon…

 

 **doyoung is ugly** : doyoung isn’t THAT ugly

 

 **d0ng$** : are you trying to say that i’m still a little ugly because i will kick you off the bed

 

 **doyoung is ugly** : bro i didn’t say anything

 

 **urethra** : stop trying to make urethra happen

 

 **d0ng$** : well it does suit you

 

 **urethra** : thanks

 

 **tyler** : what even

 

 **we all hate hyuck** : this is the only name change that we can agree on

 

 **we all hate hyuck** : we all hate hyuck

 

 **tyler** : why am i tyler

 

 **Taeil-strony** : I mean why not

 

 **tyler** : ok

 

 **urethra** : taeil is having way too much fun with this update

 

**_urethra has changed Taeil-strony’s name to “tail”_ **

**tail** : Ok

 

 **chicken wingwings** : do you have nothing better to do??

 

 **tail** : kinda

 

**_we all hate hyuck added chonler_ **

****

**chonler** : oMG what is this!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome
> 
> please leave comments if you'd like, i really like reading those!! also this fic will be updated at random times (but still regularly) because i de-stress by writing this lol and it really lifts my mood and i hope it lifts urs too


End file.
